The purpose of the Bioinformatics Core (Core B) is to provide statistical and bioinformatics analysis of various high-throughput genomics data, primarily from sequencing applications such as ChlP-seq, RNA-seq, Hi-C, ChlA-PET, 4C-seq and replication timing experiments. Each of the three Projects utilize next generation sequencing technologies (NGS) to address questions relating to cell cycle control, chromosome architecture and cell fate decisions in pluripotent stem cells. Our core will provide comprehensive data analysis service to investigators of this Program Project. The PI and supporting staff of this Core have extensive experience in the analysis of high-throughput genomics data, especially NGS data. In addition to basic data analyses, we will work closely with investigators from the three Projects to identify emerging problems that are not addressed sufficiently by existing methods and software. This will involve the development of improved probability models, computer algorithms and analytical strategies to improve data analysis.